


Being Alone

by Panda05



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason and Bruce get along
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda05/pseuds/Panda05
Summary: 蝙蝠洞附近啥都没有，简报发出时Dick、Tim、Damian都在他们当时所在的地方……除了现在，他们所有人都盯着地面。也就在这时，Bruce才想起来今晚他的四个孩子都在这儿。





	Being Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Being Alone (It's a Last Resort)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331395) by [AutumnHobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnHobbit/pseuds/AutumnHobbit). 



> 作者的话：有脑洞后我脑子里一片空白。我想让Jason跟Bruce和解，好吧？别问我Alfred在哪。他藏起来了所以Bruce才被迫自来己照顾Jason。就这样。标题来源于Bastille的Sleepsong，我才发现这首歌超适合他们的，那么为什么我们不用行动来表示呢。大家，请慢用。
> 
> 译者的话：对不起爬墙了很久，突然翻到这个要了授权的坑就想着要把它填完。依然是没有校对，我也不是英语相关专业，如果有哪里不妥请指出。喜欢的话请给原作Kudos。

那“咚”的一声把Bruce吓坏了。之前的巡逻简报非常短，最重要的是，有详细介绍近期的犯罪、需要加强监视的地区和近期逃窜的罪犯。由于一般很少涉及他们禁止的话题，所以简报通常是夜晚最安宁的一部分。

 

所以Bruce一点儿也不为他头部受的重击感到罪恶，马上扫描了整个房间。蝙蝠洞周围没事儿；蝙蝠洞附近啥都没有，简报发出时Dick、Tim、Damian都在他们当时所在的地方……除了现在，他们所有人都盯着地面。也就在这时，Bruce才想起来今晚他的四个孩子都在这儿。  
他向前倾，半身靠在桌子上。Jason蜷缩在地板上，四肢笨拙地护着自己的头，头悬着，头盔几乎触不到地面。

 

成千上万种可能性一下子涌现出来。他受伤了？他一整天都没跟他说过几句话；他来的时候只是沉默，头盔一直没摘下来。他看起来有点儿没在状态，但没什么特别的。他最近有好好睡觉吗？大出血吗？嗑药了？喝酒喝断片儿了？拉萨路池水最近失效了？一阵恐惧在他脑中闪过，他喉咙收缩了一下。自从Jason回来后，他就对这些想法感到恐慌。他甚至忘了最后一次跟他儿子好好说话是什么时候的事儿了，或者，说了什么。他绝不会原谅自己，除非……

 

当Tim坐在Jason旁边的地板上时，他的注意力分散了，不过Jason还是没动静。大概是为了检查他的脉搏，Tim脱掉了Jason的手套，不过Jason 的皮肤一暴露出来，他惊呼一声。Bruce忍不住关注Jason的手无力地落在地板上的时，会“砰”的一声。

 

“该死的，”Tim咒骂，“他好烫。” （He is hot）

 

Damian哼了一声，Tim不满的给了他一个眼刀，“闭嘴Damian，你知道我是什么意思。”Tim小声咆哮，回到Jason脚边的位置，Bruce记得他的三子有轻轻摇晃过Jason 了。好吧，担心又增加了一层。

 

Dick在Jason身边单腿跪下，轻轻拉着他没戴手套的那只手。“Jay？”他轻声问。还是没有回答，甚至没有动动手指。“Tim是对的。他摸起来好烫。”他抬起头看向Bruce——以及另一边的Damian。“你们最后跟他说话是什么时候？”

 

Tim摇头。“我最后跟他聊天是上周。那时他还好好的。”

 

“自从他上次来过蝙蝠洞后我压根没跟他说过话。”Damian几乎尖叫地回答。

 

Dick满怀期待地看着Bruce，但他所能做的也只有摇头。“我不知道。”他难过地回答，甚至声音都降调了。

 

Dick又看他了一会儿，才说：“我不知道你们在想啥，”他看向Jason，“几天前我才跟他打过电话，请他来这次聚会。他听起来还行，但是有些咳嗽，我以为是他烟抽多了。”

 

一阵沉默。Tim终于打破僵局，“我们该……怎么办？” 

 

Dick伸出手，小心地找到了头盔的开关，脱去了它，并把它放在一旁。他马上托住了他弟弟的后脑勺以防撞到地面。现在Bruce可以看到Jason的脸了，他看起来糟透了，脸色苍白，嘴唇干裂，黑眼圈非常厚重，呼吸时喉咙里像卡着什么东西——头盔过滤掉了不适的声音。总之，他身上被汗水浸湿，脸部松垮垮的。

 

Damian发出一声厌恶，Dick没理他，只是小心地把手贴上Jason的额头。过了一会儿，他又嘶嘶地缩了回来，试图用他的衬衫擦手。“至少100°F高烧，都不知道他这样多久了。不管怎样，他不可能去任何地方——就今晚，也许再待上一整个星期。”

 

Bruce倒吸一口气，Dick正若有所思地看着他，Tim和Damian也是。他无法让Jason一个人呆在这儿——不然的话，他还活着的时候他却不在，并将他推断死亡了。“你们几个先去夜巡，我们一小时后碰面。”

 

男孩们对视一眼，默许了一切。Tim和Damian去摆弄他们的武器，Dick轻轻地把Jason扶起来，把他的头放在地板上。他用手指指着Jason头上的滴着汗水刘海，这深情的姿势，使Bruce想起了他们年轻的自己，这使他有那么一瞬间忘了怎么呼吸。然后他站起来，抓起桌子上的短棍。他抬着下巴，对Bruce说“确定不需要任何帮助？”

 

“没问题的Dick。谢谢。”他大儿子的语气中带着惊讶，然后转过身走向蝙蝠车的驾驶位，Tim和Damian都坐在了后座。蝙蝠车驶进黑夜，Bruce重重地叹了口气，在控制台前踱步，时不时看向二儿子。他看起来跟平常没什么两样。他总是很敏感，无论什么时候——也许已经习惯成自然了，也许是因为小时候所受到的伤害。也许他们每个人都这样。

 

（也许Bruce没搞砸一切。）  
他弯下腰，将Jason横抱起来。他轻轻地呻吟了一声，但当他看向Jason的脸时，他还是没什么反应。他的情况真的很糟，甚至忘了像平常一样在头盔下再戴个多米诺面具。他让Jason的头枕着自己的肩膀。一般来说，他会带他到楼上大宅里，但Tim强调了他的情况有多糟后，他觉得医疗区更好。他很高兴他们安装了自动门。

 

他找了一个轮床，把Jason轻轻放在上面，头对着床头板，然后开始脱他的外套。汗水浸湿了他的皮衣，这让Bruce花了点时间才把它剥离他的肌肤，并把它搭在椅子上。Bruce又把他的靴子脱了下来——它们可不能上床。Jason穿着褪色的T恤和破旧的牛仔裤，这可能是他最舒服的街头服装。Bruce决定不马上换衣服，蝙蝠洞里很冷，Jason还在发抖。他在Jason脑袋下放了几个枕头，好让他呼吸更顺畅。他还从房间中央的架子上拿出一条毯子，把毯子裹在Jason身上，确保把他的脚趾也紧紧地裹起来。他的脚从小的时候就很冰凉。

 

现在Jason已经安定下来了，他继续评估他的病情。温度计显示温度是102°F（约39°C）。 Bruce着皱眉头。他们有退烧药，但他知道最好让发烧持续一段时间，这样就可以杀死细菌。既然他不知道Jason病了多久，看来最好还是再等一会儿。

 

他小心地掀起Jason的衬衫，以便用听诊器听他的肺部声音，当他听到他呼吸的时候，他会紧缩。那里肯定有一些液体，这可不好。他给Jason打了一个抗生素点滴，并且决定给他输氧，然后在他做完后立刻打电话给Leslie。

 

Jason在装氧气罐的时候稍微移动了一下，当Bruce试图把面具戴在脸上的时候，他躲开了。他咕哝着一些语无伦次的话，摇摇头。他的眉毛拉在一起，表现出他的痛苦。

 

“Jay？”Bruce小声问道。Jason浓密的黑色睫毛看起来像是粘在脸颊上。这个男孩哭了，呼出了一口刺耳的气息。他的眼睛终于睁开了，他的目光因为发烧和疲惫而浑浊，但他仍然看着Bruce。Bruce并没有试图微笑，但他尽力表现得不具威胁性; Jason已经很久没有和他们合作了，他同意只是为了他哥哥的利益而妥协。他们没吵架什么的，他们只是……几个月以来……没有说过话。

 

至少他没有戴头罩。那就尴尬了。

 

Jason盯着他看了好一会儿，然后眼睛闭上小声呻吟一声。Bruce吃力地接受了。他不确定这是否是对他自己的存在的厌恶的表达，还是对疾病的厌恶，或者……任何真实的东西……他不知道该说什么。

 

谢天谢地，Jason——正如一个典型的罗宾——在他不能做到的地方收拾烂摊子。 "嘿，B,"他低声说道——低吟着，眼睛仍然闭着，Bruce在他感觉到的温暖的冲击下紧闭双唇。有那么一瞬间，他可以忘记Jason是一个愿意杀人的成年人，他从一开始就死的那一刻，大多数时候Jason都讨厌他。他熟悉这个，而且他可以处理。和他所有的孩子，但也许特别是和Jason在一起。也许正是这种知识让他有足够的勇气伸出手，轻轻地把手放在Jason的头上，同时用氧气面罩捂住他的嘴巴。 "嗨，Jason。"

 

Jason把头靠上布鲁斯，一声微弱的叹息逃离了他的视线。 "你看起来很棒,"他呼吸着，声音几乎被面具的嘶嘶声淹没了， "真好。"

 

Bruce咯咯笑。 "我并不感到惊讶。你发烧102度。"

 

“就这样？”Jason听起来毫不关心。

 

“这并不好，Jason，你生病多久了？”Bruce问道。

 

Jason皱起眉头，鼻子皱起来，好像在思考，眼睛还是闭着的。“胸疼和头疼... 一个星期？我想?”他模模糊糊地耸了耸肩膀，咕哝着。

 

“头疼？”Bruce问。Jason没有回答，嘟哝了几句。Bruce离开他的身边，抓起一块毛巾，把它弄湿在水槽里。他回来坐在Jason旁边的床上，把布压在额头上。Jason几乎因为松了一口气而呻吟，蜷缩得越来越近。 "冰凉是最好的，"他喘着气，Bruce忍不住笑了一下。 "你知道你得了什么吗？流感？ RSV?"

 

“都不是，”Jason轻蔑地咕哝，“只是感觉难受，在发烧，真想再死一次。”

 

Bruce不得不停下来，不去紧紧抓住Jason额头上的那块布。他握着拳头得手放在床单上。Jason有点神志不清，他知道他不是故意的，而且他对这个话题总是有点厚颜无耻。

 

“抱歉，”Jason用一个安静、柔和的字眼，吓了他一跳，他瞥了一眼他的脸。他那双有点刺痛的绿色眼睛出人意料地带着歉意，“这很蠢。”

 

Bruce让他歇会儿，“没事的，Jason，”他用一种低沉的音调说，“我懂。”

 

Jason气喘吁吁地笑了一下，Bruce抬了抬眉毛。他已经很多年没有听到过这种声音了。他摇摇头，又问了一个问题，"如果你病得这么厉害，为什么还要出来?"

 

Jason小心翼翼地耸了耸肩，用额头摩擦着衣服，“答应了Dick我会来。我也很好。”

 

"是的，在简报会进行到一半的时候像落石一样摔倒、昏过去是完全没问题的。"——Bruce·超死板·Wayne。

 

“啊……所以你才呆在这儿。”

 

Bruce叹了口气。在其他任何时候，他可能会因为Jason暗示在他表现得很关心之前就暗示有什么地方出了问题，但是他没有勇气这样做，因为他和Jason从来没好好待在一起过。

 

而且，每当他单独一人时，他不得不承认Jason是对的。

 

“Dick不会责怪你，他只是担心你。我也不会怪你。我想Tim会很高兴得到一些警告。”

 

这时Jason睁开眼睛，露出一种惊讶和懊悔的表情。“该死，我把他给忘了。”

 

“没事，”布鲁斯向他保证，用他的自由的手梳理他汗湿的刘海。 "我会看着他的。"

 

Jason咕哝着，“小孩子需要更多自制能力。”

 

Bruce轻蔑地哼了一声： "你是说这话的人。"

 

Jason嘴唇的边缘略微向上弯曲。 "我不能带着它离开。"

 

Bruce叹了口气。“你能，你一直可以。”他看着钟，惊讶地眨了眨眼，看到Jason昏过去已经两个小时了。 他向下看了看那个男孩。"Jason，我要打电话给Leslie，让她尽快来看你，看看你是否需要什么特别的东西，好吗?"

 

Jason点点头：“好。”

 

Bruce想要离开，但是Jason的右手伸出来，用比他想象的更大的力量握住他的手腕。他什么也没说，但他的表情几乎吓坏了Bruce。Bruce用他的自由的手打开了他的通讯设备。 "夜翼，收到了吗?"

 

一阵电磁声后，Dick的声音清楚地传了出来。“收到，怎么了吗？头罩怎样了？”

 

“生病中，但已经稳定下来了。”Bruce回答，那边传来Dick松了口气的声音，“外面如何？”

 

“其实挺安稳的，”Dick说，“我们想着今晚能否早点回来？”Bruce在Dick犹豫不决的声音中感到一阵内疚。他点点头，尽管Dick看不见他。 "可以。" 他瞥了一眼Jason苍白的脸。 "回来见。"

 

“收到。回见。”他甚至能听出Dick的一丝高兴。

 

当Bruce关闭频道时，Jason看起来好一些了。他把椅子拉到床边坐下，拉着Jason的手。 "毕竟，偶尔休息一晚也没什么。"他苦笑着说。

 

Jason闭着眼轻笑一声。不过，他的表情很快就平静下来，他又睡着了。Bruce伸出他的手，抚摸着他的头发。“睡吧，Jason。你醒来的时候我会在这里。”

 

“谢了，爸。”Jason呼吸着，睫毛紧闭。

 

Bruce紧紧握住他的手，然后靠过去，把嘴唇贴在Jason的额头上。又热又汗湿，但他不在乎。 "不客气，Jay。" 他低声说。

 

这不是个正经的“我爱你”，但也算是了。

 

 

END


End file.
